Humm Bowman
Fighter - Arcane Archer. A humble man, he yearns to earn his place amongst an elite team, and thereby defeat the goblin menace. Backstory (spoiler-less) Born the third of four children to a singer named Melody and a penny-pincher named Tymm "Penny," Humm was a largely unremarkable child. As a youth, Humm trained with the Spires of Innovation in the art of archery, while his twin brother specialized in melee combat. One day, his youngest sibling joined the Symposium and shared his salary with the family. With no real obligations left, Humm was freed up to pursue his own dreams and explore the world. --- SPOILERS --- The third of four children, Humm grew up with his family near the Sandskiff Docks in the city of Emberstone. Although he was not naturally talented, had shown no special affinity for magic, and did not have best mental faculties, he did have some skills with his hands. In order to help support his family, he and his twin performed menial labor at the Spires of Innovation. After scrounging up enough coin, they paid for training in handling a bow. Eventually, his skills grew and he gained the nickname "Bowman." In his household, it became a regular occurrence to see Humm bringing in pin-cushioned vermin in the evening. His eldest sibling would cook them into something that resembled a meal, which his family gratefully partook. In this way, he and his family continued their uneventful lives peacefully for a time. One day, his youngest brother was discovered as a Hearthchild. He entered the Symposium and was able to provide for the whole family. With his family taken care of, Humm had time to find a new purpose in life. After some soul-searching and many squabbles with his siblings, he decided to apply his skills and efforts to greater and higher ideals. He would explore the wastelands. He would look upon the once-fertile lands. He would find the loathsome goblins who destroyed it. He would have his revenge. With this goal in mind, he will strive to achieve his greater purpose. Through it all, he will not forget from whence he came. He will acknowledge his weaknesses. He will recognize the strengths of others. He will learn what he can. For he is a humble man. He is Humm Bowman. --- Questions about Backstory for Humm Bowman: 1. What part of the city were you born? If inside the city at all. Born near Sandskiff Docks and Spires of Innovation. 2. Who are your parents? What is your relationship with your family? Mother is Melody, who likes to sing. Father is Tim, who is frugal (nickname Tymm "Penny"). On good terms with family, but left for adventure. 3. What does your character do for work? How do they survive within the city? Hunts vermin to supply family with food. However, with sibling's windfall (ie. joining Symposium), decided to venture outside the walls to pursue own goals. 4. What is an unusual skill that is not magic or combat related that your character has? Get silly or as odd as you want. Can balance things as heavy as a cabinet on his forehead. Flawlessly replicates rhythms and drumbeats using handaxes instead of drumsticks. Also likes to hum while participating in other activities. 5. What does your character want most in life? Happy life for his family and kin. After that, revenge against the goblins. 6. What does your character leave behind in pursuit of their dreams? A secure life at home with food and shelter. A caring family. 7. What is an experience that was instrumental to your character's view of the world. Relate it to a mentor, friend, family member, rival, or phobia. As a child, in pursuit of an unusual bird, he ventured outside the walls. His father scolded him, beat him like a drum, then told him tales of a better time. Once upon a time, there was water flowing through the Clay Pits, green grass growing outside the walls, and food for all. But those detestable goblins ruined everything, so it's not safe outside. Best stay inside where it's safe until you grow up big and strong. --- Tymm would often tell Humm of stories of the past. There were stories of heroism, bravery, paradise, and better times. Times before the goblins. After the goblins, the river had run dry. Since the death of the Mother-Water, there were still more stories of bravery and heroism, but none with a happy ending. The stories were told by those who had fled the battle, always using some type of Magitek to escape. The goblins were simply too quick and powerful to let anyone else escape. Magitek was powerful. Magitek could save you. Magitek was the answer. Humm would make Magitek a part of himself.